Начало перемен
by Ermione de Verne
Summary: AU Падме не умерла от родов, но она вынуждена отдать детей. /ну не умею я писать саммари  /


Оби-Ван шел по коридорам медицинского центра Полис Масса. Ему предстояло убедить сенатора Амидалу, что ее дети будут в безопасности вдалеке от нее и друг друга, воспитываясь в разных семьях. У него было очень тяжело на душе. Падме была его другом, и в том, что ей будет больно отказаться от близнецов, можно было не сомневаться.

Джедай остановился перед дверью в палату, глубоко вдохнул и постучал. Из-за двери раздалось приглашение войти.

Падме стояла у двух колыбелей, поставленных вплотную друг к другу, и укачивала одного из близнецов. Второй ребенок мирно спал в своей кроватке.

- Добрый вечер, Падме, - сказал Оби-Ван. Женщина кивнула приветственно, но ничего не сказала. Самого рождения близнецов неделю назад, она практически ни с кем не общалась. Только иногда односложно отвечала, да пела колыбельные, укладывая детей спать.

- Падме, нам нужно поговорить о безопасности твоих детей.

- О безопасности моих детей? О чем ты? Разве в Империи не считают, что я умерла беременной?

- Да, но если Император узнает о твоих и Анакина детях, он непременно попытается их убить. Они будут угрозой его власти.

- И что ты предлагаешь? - спросила Падме со странной интонацией.

Оби-Ван сделал глубокий вдох.

- Нужно их разделить, - выдохнул он.

- ЧТО? - воскликнула Падме, в неверии. - Разделить?

- Да. Разделить, что бы затруднить поиски Палпатину.

- Оби-Ван, какие поиски? - устало спросила Амидала, крепче прижимая к себе ребенка. - Он даже о них не знает. И не известно, узнает ли.

- Знаешь, всегда лучше перестраховаться.

- Перестраховщики, - почти выплюнула Падме. - И кого ты у меня собираешься отнять? Люка? Или Лею?

- Магистр Йода считает, что твоим детям лучше не знать тебя.

- Что? Нет… - Падме с испуганным выражением лица покачала головой и сделалала шаг от джедая. - Вы не посмеете. Я вам не позволю.

- Падме, пойми, так будет лучше…

- Лучше? Для кого? - женщина чувствовала, что сейчас заплачет. - Вы сначала отняли у меня мужа, а теперь хотите и детей забрать? Так?

Оби-Ван мечтал поскорее закончить этот разговор. Ему было тяжело на душе и отвратительно от самого себя и того, что он делал.

- Послушай, ты хочешь что бы твои дети выросли в безопасности? Или желаешь жить в страхе, скрываясь от Императора?

Падме опустила голову и посмотрела на спящую в ее руках девочку. Ее маленькая Лея. А есть еще ее брат, Люк. Она повернула голову и посмотрела на сына, спящего в кроватке. Ее два маленьких ангела. Что если Оби-Ван прав, и ее малыши, оставаясь с ней будут в опасности? Но если она отдаст детей, она никогда не увидит, как они растут, как говорят первое слово, как делают первые шаги. Она все пропустит!

Падме была сильно погружена в свои мысли и даже не замечала слез, катящихся по ее щекам.

- Хорошо, я согласна. Только… Кому вы собрались отдать моих детей?

Кеноби облегченно выдохнул.

- Лею хочет удочерить сенатор Органа, а Люка возьмут родственики Анакина на Татуине.

Падме кивнула. Этим людям она могла доверять.

- Когда?

- Через три дня вернется Органа, тогда и…

- Понятно. А теперь, пожалуйста, уйди. Я хочу побыть одна, - Оби-Ван понимающе кивнул и вышел из палаты.

"А ведь он не прав, - с каким-то странным злорадством подумала Падме. - Его величество с начала попытается сделать из них ситхов. И это будет правильно. Только моих детей ты не получишь, старик. Даю слово!"

С разговора прошло три дня. Только что прибыл Бейл Органа, и нужно было увозить детей. Оби-Ван позвонил в дверь палаты. Никто не ответил. Джедай позвонил еще раз, и из-за двери раздался двойной плач. Но по-прежнему никто не ответил. Кеноби нахмурился и посмотрел на альдераанца, стоящего рядом. Тот ответил ему таким же хмурым взглядом. Плач усиливался. На скокько оба мужчины знали Падме, она давно уже должна была проснуться, что бы успокоить детей. Но дети надрывались, словно их даже и не пытались успокоить. Оби-Ван плюнул на все приличия, открыл дверь и вошел. За ним последовал Органа.

Падме в палате не было. Дети громко требовали к себе внимания. Бейл зажал уши руками, стараясь отгородиться от громких звуков. Оби-Ван укоризненно посмотрел на него и взял мальчика на руки, неумело стараясь успокоить. Аристократ спохватился и взял из кроватки свою будущую падчерицу.

Наконец дети успокоились и уснули. Органа и Кеноби получили возможность узнать, куда делась Падме, обычно никуда не выходящая из палаты.

- И куда она могла исчезнуть?

Органа пожал плечами. Он прошелся по палате, пока Кеноби вызывал по Голокому медсестру. На первый взгляд не было ничего не обычного. Обычная палата родильных домов: кровать, ночной столик, кресло, две детские кроватки. И только посмотрев внимательнее, Бейл заметил в кресле какой-то белый комок. Он развернул его. Это была больничная рубашка и больничный халат.

Сенатор ничего не успел подумать, как вошла медестра.

- Где сенатор Амидала? - спросил Кеноби у медсестры. Та недоумено на него посмотрела.

- Я к ней сегодня еще не заходила, так что не знаю. А разве она не здесь?

- Нет, не здесь, - ответил Органа. - И судя по тому, что это, - он указал на найденые вещи, - здесь, то Падме либо решила ощутить себя нудисткой, что врядли, либо выдали ей одежду. Ну и?

Медсестра взяла вещи и удивленно на них посмотрела.

- Одежду у нас выдают по выписке. Ее собирались выписать только к полудню. Я ей вещи не приносила, а кроме меня никто и не мог.

- То есть, вы утверждаете, что Падме Амидала Наберрие, гордая женщина с высокими моральными принципами, решила пройтись по коридорам в своей, так сказать, естественной одежде? - насмешливо спросил Органа.

Щеки девушки покраснели.

- Ну… нет.

- Тогда КАКОГО…

- Сэр, - начавшего было кричать Органу перебил капитан Антиллес. - Из охранного центра сообщили, что исчез корабль сенатора Амидалы.

Органа и Кеноби переглянулись и одновременно сказали:

- Сбежала!


End file.
